hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 221
Reunion: Part 2 (再会 (2), Saikai (2)) is the 221st chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Cheetu is facing Morel and Knuckle on a deserted highway. He tells them that he knows they were waiting for him and that he is going to beat them at their own game, without giving them the chance to strike back. Knuckle smiles at him and replies saying that his punches are weak for they have no weight behind them and he couldn't kill him and Morel even with 10,000 of these. Cheetu ignores Knuckle's confidence and assumes he is too proud to admit defeat. The Chimera Ant then starts running all around the Hunters, punching them while they are unable to hit him back. Cheetu laughs about them swinging after the strike and tells he isn't even putting effort into his speed and power yet. Knuckle then almost hits him accurately in the face and this surprises Cheetu, for Knuckle can't even follow him with his eyes. Morel then nearly hits him with his pipe and Cheetu, again surprised, realizes that, even though they have only been fighting for a minute, both of them have adjusted to his speed in a short time. The Ant, finding it fun they can do this and thinking it is worth playing with his food, tells them they can't react fast enough and, as inferior beings, they might make up the difference with guns or bringing in more people. Knuckle smiles again and tells Cheetu they will make up the difference with wits and experience. Morel then blows out more smoke, making Cheetu wonder if it could be poison or sleeping gas, but seeing they are breathing it too he rejects these notions and wonders if this is Morel's Nen ability. Morel taunts him asking if he is scared and tells he can run. Cheetu laughs asking if it means that he isn't going to run, he then deduces that it is a smoke screen that they'll use as cover to attack. He tells them to show him what they got as Knuckle is about to punch him. Cheetu sees it from the corner of his eye and dodges, only to become surrounded at all sides by about 20 Knuckles. Surprised by this, he doesn't notice one of them hitting him hard in his side and pushing him away. The smoke clones of Knuckle, created by Morel, then disappear and Knuckle tells Cheetu that people freeze when they are startled and this wouldn't work a second time, but one time is enough for him. Cheetu asks Knuckle why he thinks this, for he was caught by surprise but it didn't hurt him. Knuckle's A.P.R. (Potclean) then shows up floating besides Cheetu's shoulder, making him wonder what it is and why it calls out that he has accrued interest. Knuckle taunts him saying 'Who knows?'. Cheetu demands to know, but Knuckle disappears in the smoke and, as Cheetu chases him, he is tackled by Morel. With a grin, Morel tells him that now that he is blinded by rage, making him stumble is easy. Cheetu completely loses his cool and screams at them in anger, but as the smoke disappears so have Morel and Knuckle and all he can do is ask them where'd they go. Potclean then tells him it is time and he has accrued interest while showing him the number 375. Angered, Cheetu decides to leave Potclean in his dust regardless of what it is and runs away at his highest speed. Morel and Knuckle then come out of the bushes besides the road and Morel remarks that he can't cope with Zetsu, which they used to hide their presence from Cheetu. Knuckle responds that Cheetu is a newbie. Morel tells him to keep his guard up for you can never know what might spark an epiphany. Knuckle explains that A.P.R. will give him Cheetu's general location and that they can chase him down, close in, and kill him. Morel surprised states that he thought that A.P.R. loses its effect once it gets too far away. Knuckle explains it stops accruing interest but it won't disappear and start counting down again when he gets close to his target and that he doesn't need it to make it change to I.R.S. (Toritaten). Morel rebukes him stating that even if they know his pitches this isn't a guarantee against striking out and that someone else will be better suited to fight him. Knuckle agrees with his master and wonders about how Gon's doing. Coming to a stop in a forest, Cheetu realizes that being fast isn't good enough to get rid of Potclean and perceives it is Nen and he must uses something besides speed to be freed from it. Meanwhile in the Tri-Orb Hotel, Killua remarks to Gon he has a rare one, while they are being watched from behind a corner by Shoot. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_221 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 21 Category:Chimera Ant arc